Clans of Beginning & End: Too Many Secrets :Cont:
by Ragdoll Fire
Summary: As DuskHeart & her clanmates live on, secrets are unraveled. Friends & family begin to abandon each other. Family is split. DuskHeart finds, this is a test she has to take.
1. Allegiances

_**This is WAY before the beginning of the beginning of my life! I am currently working on this story though!**_

**Warrior Cats (c) Erin Hunter**

**Warning!: DuskBreeze IS DuskHeart...I changed her name**

* * *

><p><em><strong>DuskClan<strong>_

**Leader**:MudStar;_White Tom with brown ears & a brown tail; Brown Eyes_

**Deputy**: SilverFire; _Gray She-Cat with white paws; Ice Blue Eyes_

_**App;**__ OceanPaw_

**Med Cat**:SandFur;_Pale Ginger She-Cat with brown ears; Green Eyes_

_**App**_;_RussetPatch_

**Warriors**:

BrightClaw;_White She-Cat with black & orange patches; Blue Eyes_

_**App;**__ SleetPaw_

GrayFoot;_Gray Tom with black markings; Purple Eyes_

OakFrost;_Brown Tom with black ears; Blue Eyes_

JayClaw;_Blue Tom with white markings; Ice Blue Eyes_

BlueClaw;_Blue Tom with black ears & white paws, former DawnClan; Brown Eyes_

SnakeEyes;_Black Tom with blue markings & two white patches; Purple Eyes_

BrambleFur;_Brown Tom with brown ears & paws; Green Eyes_

CrowStorm;_White She-Cat with black markings; Green Eyes_

FeatherHeart;_Gray She-Cat with black & white markings; Green Eyes_

CloverHeart;_Brown She-Cat with gray patches; Brown Eyes_

DustFur;_Brown She-Cat with Black markings; Green Eyes_

BerryWhisker;_Pale Ginger She-Cat with white patches; Ice Blue Eyes_

WhiteStream;_White She-Cat with gray markings; Yellow Eyes_

DuskBreeze;_White She-cat with black markings; Green Eyes_

WhiteFire;_White & Orange Tabby; Brown Eyes_

_**App;**__ DewPaw_

BlueHeart;_Blue She-Cat with black markings; Purple Eyes_

RoseFur;_Ginger She-cat with white markings; Blue Eyes_

RedHeart;_Dark Ginger She-Cat with white markings; Amber Eyes_

RobinTail;_ Dark Ginger Tom with white markings; Amber Eyes_

_**App;**__ SnowPaw_

EchoBlaze; _White She-Cat with blue & black markings; Ice Blue Eyes_

PebbleTooth; _Blue Tom with white markings; Ice Blue Eyes_

SandStripe; _Brown Tom with black markings; Ice Blue Eyes_

BirdSong;_ Brown She-Cat; Ice Blue Eyes_

Ceecret;_ Dark Ginger She-Cat; Hazel Eyes_

FoxStorm;_ Fox-Like Tom; Ice Blue Eyes_

HazelHeart;_ Brown She-Cat with black ears & an orange tipped tail; Ice Blue Eyes_

**Queens**:

SilverFire; _Gray She-Cat with white paws; Ice Blue Eyes_

_**Kits**__;_

**Apprentices**:

RussetPatch;_White She-Cat with black & red patches; Blind Gray Eyes_

OceanPaw; _White Tom with blue & black markings; Brown Eyes_

SleetPaw; _White She-Cat with blue markings; Brown Eyes_

DewPaw; _White Tom with blue & black markings; Brown Eyes_

SnowPaw; _White Tom with blue left forepaw; Ice Blue Eyes_

**Kits:**

**Elders**

MothPelt;_Golden She-Cat with black & white markings; Brown Eyes_

CloudFoot;_White Tom with scarred nose; Blue Eyes_

GrayStorm;_Gray Tabby She-Cat; Yellow Eyes_

NightFoot; _Black She-Cat; Orange Eyes_

_**DawnClan**_

**Leader**:MilkStar;_Creamy White She-Cat; Ice Blue Eyes_

**Deputy**: FlameBreeze;_Ginger-Orange Tom with a white tail; Green Eyes_

_**App**_; _BlackPaw_

**Med Cat**: FawnFur; _Brown She-Cat with an orange tail & ear; Green Eyes_

**Warriors**

RatFur;_Gray Tom with a brown stripe from his nose-tail; Purple Eyes_

DustCloud;_Light Brown Tabby Tom; Blue Eyes_

TunnelClaw;_Brown Tom with a black paw, tail & leg; Yellow Eyes_

BlackWing;_Black She-Cat with white markings; Purple Eyes_

_**App**_;_SilverPaw_

AdderClaw;_Blue Tom with brown legs & tail; Ice Blue Eyes_

_**App**__;GingerPaw_

TigerSight;_Dark Orange Tom with black markings; Amber Eyes_

BirdFur;_Gray She-Cat; Blue Eyes_

_**App**__;BriarPaw_

FernHeart;_Brown She-Cat with white markings; Orange Eyes_

WhiteFoot;_Black & Blue Tom with one white foot; Blue Eyes_

NightEyes;_Black She-Cat with silver markings; Purple Eyes_

PetalPelt;_Golden She-Cat with Brown Markings_

**Queens**

HollyFur;_Gray She-Cat with orange paws; Orange Eyes_

_**Kits**_; _MistKit, IceKit_

**Apprentices**

BlackPaw;_Black Tom; Yellow Eyes_

SilverPaw;_Gray Tabby She-Cat; Green Eyes_

GingerPaw; _Dark Ginger Red She-Cat with one black ear & paw; Amber Eyes_

BriarPaw;_Brown She-Cat with black patches; Blue Eyes_

**Kits**

MistKit;_Gray She-Kit; Orange Eyes_

IceKit;_Gray Tom with black patches; Orange Eyes_

**Elders**

BlueSight;_Blue Tom; Ice Blue Eyes_

_**Other Animals**_

Ace & Breeze;_KittyPets_

Rusty & Shade; _Orange KittyPets_

Blaze & Blood Moon; _Loners_

Blossom;_ Loner_

Puddle;_ Loner_

Storm;_ Loner_

Twilight Blaze; _Loners_

_Baby__; KittyPet_

_Bella, Rocky, Kenzie, Colby, Kody, & Kaitie__; KittyPets_

_Camo & Amo__; KittyPets_

_Sally & Amy__; KittyPets_

_Lunar & Tiger__; KittyPets_


	2. DawnClan?

**Chapter 14**

**DawnClan?**

* * *

><p>As the four cats padded across the stones, RatFur sniffed out a patrol of cats, soon enough he heard rustling. "RatFur! You got help! Thank StarClan! Where's HollyFur? And the kits?" AdderClaw was curious, CrowStorm could tell.<p>

RatFur just simply replied in a tone of no emotion, "Yes, We've got help. HollyFur & the kits are safe in DuskClan. There's no need to worry."

The a flash of orange popped out of nowhere. "RatFur. Could to see you've got help." His voice was shaken. CrowStorm could tell they were scared. She then noticed how thin they were, "you're hungry! Hasn't MilkStar fed you?"

All the cats glared at her, with eyes glazed with surprise. "No, she won't let us hunt. We're only allowed to patrol once a day, & that's around this time." FlameBreeze sighed, "I don't know what's gotten into her."

CrowStorm was confused, he sounded as if MilkStar was kin, "do you have some type of special connection with her?"

FlameBreeze lifted his head, "she's my sister."

CrowStorm felt emptiness inside her, "oh, sorry for asking…"

Soon the cats padded towards the DawnClan camp. CrowStorm noticed FlameBreeze in the back of the group. She fell in beside him, she rested her tail on his shoulder. He stopped, as did she. "Hey."

FlameBreeze looked at the ground, "I wish she would listen to me. I actually know what's wrong with her, but I'm afraid to say."

CrowStorm thought for a second, "you can tell me, I can keep a secret, even if it's between two clans."

FlameBreeze nodded, "she doesn't believe in StarClan anymore. She's going against the warrior code & believes its life or death."

CrowStorm felt sorry for him, "why did she stop believing?" FlameBreeze sighed, "that's one answer I don't know." They both raced to catch up with the others Soon enough, they reached the camp. MilkStar, who was talking to FawnFur, zipped around & saw the DuskClan cats. "DuskClan? What are they doing here? FlameBreeze, give me your reason at once."

Before he could speak, RatFur raised his voice, "it wasn't his idea, it was HollyFur's & I's idea. We left camp to get help, receiving three warrior's help with the honor of MudStar, a leader who is trustful & believes. He also doesn't threaten to kill my kits." As he was speaking, he ended with a growl.

CrowStorm padded up to MilkStar. MilkStar stared at him & growled, "what do you want?" CrowStorm spoke with confidence, FlameBreeze was surprised by her confidence & proudness. "MilkStar, we only wish to know why you have stopped believing & turned against everything you grew up with. What type of leader are you if you're starving your clan? Threatening kits? Or even let misery stir within your own brother, wh is also your deputy? You seem as if you wish you were never in DawnClan!"

FlameBreeze was wide-eyed, "CrowStorm…"

CrowStorm now had anger flaring within her. "Why can't look within your clan? I have no clue what made you this way but you're not being a good leader for your clan, nor a good sister to FlameBreeze. Even my leader can have ups & downs but he doesn't turn against his clan! For StarClan's sake, you need to shape up."

MilkStar got up, & backed up, she outstretched her claws. CrowStorm noticed what she was doing & so did the rest of the clan. CrowStorm stared wide-eyed. FlameBreeze yelped, "no…" MilkStar ran towards CrowStorm, only to be pushed out of the way by FlameBreeze, leaving a small scar on her cheek & a long scar on FlameBreeze's side.

CrowStorm ran up to him, "FlameBreeze, are you okay?"

MilkStar stared at her coldly, "it's amazing to see how a DuskClan warrior can care so much for a DawnClan deputy. It's life or death CrowStorm, life or death."

CrowStorm looked up, "but why? Look what you just did to your own brother! How could you have so much carelessness for your clan? I'm surprised you weren't driven out yet. No wonder RatFur, HollyFur & their kits wanted our help. You're nothing but crow-food!"

JayClaw was speechless, _she's got a lot of nerve to stand up to a leader like that. And not even her leader!_

CrowStorm turned around & saw FawnFur looking at FlameBreeze's wound. "You can help him, right?" FawnFur looked up surprised, "why are you so sensitive to an enemy clan cat?" CrowStorm felt confusion come from her, "right now, I need to be sensitive with MilkStar acting this way." FawnFur sighed, "MilkStar's my sister to. Please StarClan, help me." CrowStorm felt something whelm up in her, _but what? _"His cut is minor. I'll be right back." FawnFur raced off, then came back & placed a polituce on FlameBreeze's wound. "That should do." FlameBreeze, was still lying on his back, soon enough, he was standing on his paws.

MilkStar was talking to AdderClaw & RatFur. "You left without my permission? How dare you!" RatFur just stood there, "it was better than letting you threaten my kits." "I don't care about kits! They're just another nuisance!" JayClaw padded up to her, "you were a kit once also. Besides, kits keep the clan together." MilkStar looked at him with no reply, she walked away.

As soon as FlameBreeze had most of his strength, they walked over to MilkStar, "CrowStorm, don't pull that off again, please." CrowStorm smiled, "I'll try FlameBreeze. I just got bad-tempered." "At least you more good-tempered in a bad-tempered way than MilkStar!"

MilkStar turned around, "what do you two want this time?"

FlameBreeze sat down, "we just want to ask you a few questions."

When MilkStar noticed the sadness in his eyes, she calmed down, "what?"

FlameBreeze was shocked, "you calmed down easier than we thought. Anyways-"

MilkStar was aware of CrowStorm there, "CrowStorm, FlameBreeze. I don't know what to do anymore. StarClan has turned against me, & I-" CrowStorm bursted out, "how? Why?" MilkStar looked at her paws, "they sent a prophecy to me, 'he will betray everything you trusted about him.' What's it supposed to mean? Who's he?" CrowStorm rested her tail on her shoulder, "they didn't betray you, they're just telling you to be warnful of what may happen. Who has not been loyal that often? Can you trust him anymore? Is he still allowed to be your clanmate, or friend? As you live on, 'till the prophecy is understood, ask yourself those questions." MilkStar stared hopefully at her, "you're right CrowStorm. I can't believe I acted this way. What has come over me?" CrowStorm looked at her, thoughtful, "the fact that you interpreted the sign wrong. That's all. Let the rest of your clan know that it was a mistake. Tell them it was something you made a mistake on & you figured it out. Get your clan restored & get back to normal & you will become a great leader once again."

MilkStar started to walk toward SkyLedge, 'till she turned toward FlameBreeze, "take these three back to DuskClan, then fetch HollyFur & her kits." FlameBreeze nodded. CrowStorm padded to GrayFoot & JayClaw, "come on. We're going." GrayFoot looked at her, "so soon?" CrowStorm nodded & padded out of the entrance after FlameBreeze. JayClaw & GrayFoot followed.

As they were walking, FlameBreeze fell in beside CrowStorm in the back. "What's wrong?" CrowStorm looked at him, she now knew what she felt for him, love. She responded, "I…I…" she whispered in his ear, "meet me at the bottom of the falls, there's a cave behind the falls meet me there tonight." FlameBreeze nodded.

JayClaw was crossing the stones, when he slipped. Regaining his balance, he steadily walked over to the other side. "I don't like those stones…" GrayFoot purred. "Me neither, but you don't see me slipping."

As soon as they reached camp, HollyFur raced up to FlameBreeze, "is everything alright?" FlameBreeze nodded & picked up IceKit. HollyFur picked up MistKit. She plopped her down again, "thanks again!" She picked up MistKit & padded out of the entrance.


End file.
